This invention relates to liquid makeup compositions containing an oil-absorbing effective amount of distarch phosphate in an alcohol-free liquid makeup formulation which may be anhydrous or an oil-in-water emulsion or a water-in-oil emulsion.
The concept of fluid foundation makeups, i.e. the incorporation of a face powder into a liquid vehicle, is old. The main functions of foundation makeups are to hide skin flaws, to leave the skin appearing smoother and to give the illusion of a different face shape. Colored foundation makeup i.e. blushes, incorporate colorants to provide a color, a subtle highlight or glow to the face, especially the cheeks. Numerous attempts have been made to develop makeup products that allow face powder or colored powders to be applied to the skin in the form of a smooth layer. For example, there were developed "grease paints", i.e. foundation makeup in the form of non-flowing pastes or creams as well as suspension products such as "calamine lotion", a suspension of insoluble, inert substances in water. The grease paint products were messy and the suspension products which separated rapidly on standing had to be shaken vigorously before use. There have been improvements in liquid makeups. For example "grease paints" have been replaced by liquid makeup products developed by The House of Westmore wherein various pigments and fillers were incorporated into a vehicle that was non-oily, free-flowing and easily spreadable on the skin with drying. Suspension products, such as "60-40-20", an oil control cleanser product have been sold by Vicks Toiletry Products, Div. of Richardson Merrell, Inc. This suspension product contained phosphate starch, specially denatured (SD) ethanol, clay, zinc oxide and titanium oxide suspended in water.